Neon Waltz
by Merodii-chan
Summary: Pure cliched goodness of the RyouRetasu kind! xD This is a half-way Christmas story, kind of, but mostly focuses on the utter sappiness that is RyouRetasu! I entered this fic into the Neko-Tokyo contest for a fic to be made into a manga... R&R!


Neon Waltz

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew... xD Or the song Silver Bells. xD

Oh, by the way, this fic is completely sappy Ryou/Retasu. xD Dun likey, dun readie.

Tokyo is a beautiful city, especially at nighttime.

The lights of every scyscraper, every building, every streetlamp, every home, they all twinkle brilliantly with a sparkle akin to the stars that twinkled overhead. Lovers sit in dimly lit restaurants, leaning over a candle and a rose bouquet to see the one they're to spend the rest of their life with. Friends chase each other through the parks scattered around Tokyo and chatter lightheartedly as they stroll down the streets of the city. Birds settle in their nests for the night, singing breathy hymns that declare the quality of their day.

Stray cats hide in alleyways, singing their mournful choruses, and stray dogs socialize fondly with the passerby.

But, even more beautiful, is nighttime Tokyo at Christmas.

A huge Christmas tree is standing in the heart of the city, dazzling contendedly with ornaments and photographs and tinsel and ribbons and lights, and a great, golden star topping it off. Salvation is at its peak as people invite the homeless, both animals and men, into their homes to share the Christmas cheer which seems to spread like some strange sort of wonderful virus. Children are kneeling at their beds with their hands clasped together, reciting their innocent prayers, and wondering anxiously what's under the Christmas tree for them. The stores are packed with people, some with scowls across their faces, but mosting looking content and happy. The neon of the buildings glows more brighter and intense than usual, as if the inanimate were also somehow trying to express that the Christmas spirit had gotten to them, too.

In fact, one of the few people who hadn't caught the Christmas virus yet, was none other than Ryou Shirogane, who was sitting at his computer, bored.

He knew for a fact that Ichigo was in Hokkaido with her family for the holidays. Zakuro was doing a Christmas photo shoot in Okinawa, and Keiichiro had accompanied her. Minto was surely feasting on caviar and holiday tea with her family and a few lavish friends. Ryou had been invited, but he didn't want to come. And Purin was at a Christmas circus. That left but one: Retasu. Someone to whom Ryou was more than willing to talk.

Once you got past the introductory shyness, Retasu was a wonderful person. She was being mistreated by those foolish 'friends' of her's before she was discovered by the Mew Mews, where she made some real friends, including Ryou.

Ryou was close to all of the girls, but Retasu and Ichigo were at the top of the list.

Most people claimed that Ryou was only friends with Retasu because she needed to boost of confidence that he seemed to give her--that was not true. Retasu was a strong and talented individual, she'd still be living a fine life without Ryou's encouragement. Of course, this thought made Ryou slightly ill-at-ease. Not the part about Retasu's strength... But, if Retasu were forced to live her life without him, then he'd be forced to live his life without her.

He picked up the phone and dailed the number to

her house.

"Moshi, moshi...," Retasu said quietly as she answered the phone. It was horrible, shy even when answering the phone! She scolded herself mildly.

"Moshi, moshi... This is Shirogane Ryou. May I speak to Retasu?"

"This is she," she hesitated, "Hi, Ryou-san."

"Ah, Retasu. Are you doing anything right now?"

"Well, no. My parents won't be here until tomorrow morning... They had to take a last minute trip to the hospital to see my grandmother..."

"You wanna go do something? I'm bored out of my mind."

Retasu blushed furiously in spite of herself, "Hai...," she replied, constrictedly.

So, at exactly 8:17 p.m., Ryou pulled up in front of Retasu's house in a sleek, black car. Retasu's house was fully decorated for Christmas: there were signs and lights, and even a small Christmas tree set up that blinked its multicoloured lights rapidly.

Retasu was waiting outside, dressed in an ankle-length maroon skirt and a forest green knit sweater. She topped it off with a vibrant red Santa hat, and silver tinsel wrapped around the arms of her glasses. She really loved Christmas, it was her holiday. The Season of Giving, and Retasu admired it greatly. She donated every extra cent she had to Christmas funds, she volunteered at the homeless shelter, she helped set up the city's Christmas tree, she started a present drive for the local orphanage, the works.

"Prepared for Christmas, I see," Ryou stated casually as he stepped from the car, walking to the other side to open the door for the lime-haired girl. The girl's cheeks stained a light pink as she bowed fixedly and got in, Ryou following suite.

"Where are we going?" Retasu asked quietly as Ryou drove them deeper and deeper into the beating, neon heart of Tokyo.

"Well," Ryou gestured to the right, "I was thinking the park..."

"Oh, good! I haven't been there since they put the Christmas display up!" Retasu cheered happily, before realizing what she'd done, and then blushed furiously and sunk down into her seat.

Ryou smiled as he swerved to the right. He never really understood the deal with the Christmas lights, but, if it caused that much happiness and extrovertness in Retasu, there had to be something worthwhile about them. "I love this song," Retasu confessed out of the blue, probably just caught up in the moment."Retasu, would you like to dance?" Ryou had gotten to his feet and offered a hand to the girl.

"I--ah!"

Ryou didn't wait for an answer.

He pulled Retasu off the bench and into his arms. He was a natural at dancing, so it was easy to find rhythm for him, but not so easy for Retasu, it took a little getting used to, which wasn't too much to ask, really. After all, it was Ryou's idea to dance anyways.

_Here the silver bells go_

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

Soon, they were both completely comfortable dancing together in the park, surrounded by the blossoms and lights and trees and the others' arms.

City street-lights, even stoplights

Blink a bright red and green

As the shoppers rush home with their treasures

_Silver bells_

_Silver bells_

_It's Christmas time in the city..._

The park was beautiful. Rope lights hung loosely in bare cherry trees, and wrapped around the trunks of many Japanese maple. Spotlights highlighted huge live oak covered with golden blossoms, glowing delicately. Retasu almost felt the urge to pick one, before remembering they were only Christmas lights!

Ryou sat on a bench, admiring the lights that reminded him remarkably of the unwavering stars that glistened just above their heads, and shut his eyes. An old American Christmas tune flowed gracefully through the air, each note seeming to glisten like the lights that hung upon the trees...

_Here is what Christmas time means to me..._

Ryou took an involuntary glance towards Retasu.

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks_

_Dressed in holiday style_

In the air there's a feeling of Christmas Ryou was now enveloped in the sweet melody and harmony of the song, wavering in and out, swaying, dancing, twinkling, glistening, cheering. He had no experiences with the joy that Christmas could bring to a person, but he finally had one...

It was strange though, but he never imagined that he'd be spending it with Retasu.

Retasu never seemed like someone he'd be able to share something private and intimate with, but here she was, looking at him with a satisfied smile on her face. And that idea was warming up to him rapidly.

"Looks like your warming up to Christmas, also," she sat beside him.

If this wasn't private and intimate, then nothing was. Ryou actually felt embarrassed. Ryou! Embarrassed! Perish the thought!

But, he cheeks were tinged pale pink, and he felt his ears grow slightly warmer. An awkward situation to be caught in.

_Children laughing, people passing_

_Meeting smile after smile_

_And on every street corner you hear..._

"I love this song," Retasu confessed out of the blue, probably just caught up in the moment.

_Silver bells_

_Silver bells_

_It's Christmas time in the city..._

"Retasu, would you like to dance?" Ryou had gotten to his feet and offered a hand to the girl.

"I--ah!"

Ryou didn't wait for an answer. He pulled Retasu off the bench and into his arms. He was a natural at dancing, so it was easy to find rhythm for him, but not so easy for Retasu, it took a little getting used to, which wasn't too much to ask, really. After all, it was Ryou's idea to dance anyways.

_Here the silver bells go_

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

Soon, they were both completely comfortable dancing together in the park, surrounded by the blossoms and lights and trees and the others' arms.

_City street-lights, even stoplights_

_Blink a bright red and green_

As the shoppers rush home with their treasures

The music grew fainter and fainter… fading away until it was just a whisper, barely audible over the light breeze, and the typical sounds of the city… Underfed cats wailed, sirens screeched, a ringing of quiet chatter was barely audible, children laughed, an owl released a long, smooth 'whooo'.

Car engines whirred, bike spokes clicked, leaves and branches rubbed against one another…

They all joined together, creating an urban orchestra for Ryou and Retasu, the sounds of the city all working together in complete harmony to harness a beautiful marvel.

_And above all this bustle you hear…_

_Silver bells…_

_Silver bells…_

_It's Christmas time in the city…_

Ryou and Retasu swept across the pavement and grass, absorbed in the wonderful neon lights, combining with the stars, and the feeling of Christmas: their very own.

The park was an elegant ballroom, the trees were crystalline chandeliers, with vast and numerous lights, casting a dim glow across their ballroom. The stars were the high ceilings that kept them from dancing their way into Heaven, because that's how they felt at that moment.

A neon waltz, only for them, a once-in-a-lifetime deal, that sparked a lifetime of more.

Ryou and Retasu, a few years later, found themselves in a wonderful restaurant.

The night had just begun, but the high ceilings of their ballroom were already visible.

And, as they sat at that table, both leaning over a lit candle and a vase stuffed with a bouquet of roses, staring into the eyes of the one they loved, they knew that this was exactly why the city of Tokyo was so beautiful.


End file.
